The molecule 6-cyclohexyl-1-hydroxy-4-methylpyridin-2(1H)-one, also known as Ciclopirox, is a commercially available topical antifungal agent. Ciclopirox has been used to treat superficial mycoses and Tinea versicolor. However, ciclopirox has a very poor solubility in aqueous fluids, which limits use in aqueous media and administration to a subject. As the human system is highly aqueous, ciclopirox is insufficient bioavailability due to the lack of water solubility. Often, ciclopirox is used in a salt form as ciclopirox olamine, but still has poor water solubility. As such, it would be beneficial to configure ciclopirox for improved water solubility in order to improve bioavailability.